mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Celestias Haustier
|Episode Name = A Bird in the Hoof |Titlecard File = A_Bird_in_the_Hoof_16_9.png |Season = 1 |Episode = 22 |Erstveröffentlichung = 17. November 2011 |Airdate = 8. April 2011 |Written by = Charlotte Fullerton |Previous = Büffelherden und Apfelbäume |Next = Schönheitsflecken-Geschichten }} Celestias Haustier ist die zweiundzwanzigste Folge der ersten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie. Fluttershy nimmt sich Celestias kranken Hausvogel an. Inhalt Zu Spät Fluttershy hat gerade eine Maus verarztet als Angel mit einer Taschenuhr auftaucht. Er versucht Fluttershy klar zu machen das sie zu irgendetwas zu spät dran ist. Doch erst beim Läuten der Turmuhr in Ponyville fällt ihr die große Feier für Prinzessin Celestia im Nascheckchen ein. Schnell macht sie sich auf den weg. Auf der Party Vor dem Nascheckchen versucht Rainbow Celestias Gardisten zu irgend einer Reaktion zu bewegen. Doch die stehen da wie gemeißelt so das es Rainbow erst mal aufgibt. Da kommt Fluttershy, doch als die Wachen sie nicht gleich durch lassen will sie schon wieder verschwinden. Zu ihrem Glück taucht Twilight auf die alles Klar stellt. Die Feier ist bereits im vollen Gange und Läuft gut von ein paar Kleinigkeiten abgesehen. Rarity gibt alles um ihr Kleid sauber zu halten, Applejack weiß nicht womit sie zu Essen anfangen soll und Pinkie Pie … ist ganz sie selbst. Die Prinzessin wird von den Cakes persönlich bewirtet und füllen immer ihre Teetasse auf. Da erlaubt sich Celestia einen kleinen Scherz mit ihnen und tut nur so als würde sie Trinken. Carrot Cake fällt drauf rein und die Tasse läuft über. Gleich darauf kommt die Prinzessin mit Fluttershy ins Gespräch. Als sie dabei über Tiere reden stellt Celestia ihren kleinen Liebling Philomena, einen Vogel, vor der auch schon bessere Zeiten gesehen hat. Da kommt eine Wache zur Prinzessin um ihr Mitzuteilen das die Bürgermeisterin um ein Gespräch gebeten hat. Und da die Prinzessin dem Ruf der Pflicht folgen muss ist die Feier jetzt vorbei. Twilight ist heilfroh das es keine Katastrophen gegeben hat. Das Philomena fehlt hat noch keiner gemerkt. Gute Pflege Fluttershy hat Philomena zu sich mitgenommen, um sie auf zu päppeln. Sie ist sich sicher der Prinzessin damit einen Gefallen zu tun, ist sie doch viel zu beschäftigt um Philomena richtig pflegen zu können. Doch stellt sich der Vogel als schwieriger Patient raus und Besserung ist nicht in Sicht. Da klopft es in der Tür Twilights Hilfe Twilight will sich bei Fluttershy bedanken das sie vorhin einen guten Eindruck gemacht hat und fällt beim Anblick Philomenas fast in Ohnmacht. Bei aller Tierliebe und guten Absichten kann Twilight nicht fassen das Fluttershy nicht um Erlaubnis gefragt. Zur Schadensbegrenzung steckt sie Philomena in einen Korb und will sie heimlich zurück bringen da stehen Zwei Gardisten vor der Tür. Zum Glück sind die nur gekommen um Twilight davon zu unterrichten das Philomena verschwunden ist. Die fängt plötzlich in ihrem Versteck an zu Husten. Was die Freundinnen schnell als ihres ausgeben. Jetzt ist guter Rat teuer, Twilight malt sich schon die schlimmsten Strafen wegen Vogel-Entführung aus. Aber jetzt ist es erst mal wichtig Philomena wieder gesund zu bekommen. Dabei ist Twilight mit den Maßnahmen viel konsequenter als Fluttershy, aber dabei kann Philomena entkommen. Folgt dem Vogel Fluttershy und Twilight suchen über alle nach Philomena. Genau wie die Gardisten an denen sie sich vorbei schleichen müssen. Aber auch Philomena legt Einfallsreichtum an den Tag um nicht geschnappt zu werden. Auf der Suche treffen Twilight und Fluttershy am Stadtbrunnen mit den anderen zusammen. Da Taucht Philomena wieder auf. Oben auf dem Brunnen. Asche Da verliert Philomena das Bewusstsein und fällt vom Brunnen. Fluttershy versucht sie aufzufangen. Doch mitten im Fall geht Philomena in Flammen auf und Fluttershy erwischt nur noch ein Häuflein Asche das zwischen ihren Hufen verrinnt. Da kommt Prinzessin Celestia hinzu. Nach einer kurzen Meinungsverschiedenheit wer die Schuld hat, Twilight will ihre Freundin schützen gesteht Fluttershy alles. Zur allgemeinen Überraschung bittet Celestia das Aschehäuflein den Unsinn sein zu lassen. Philomena der Phönix Die Asche verwandelt sich in einen majestätischen Vogel. Celestia erklärt das es sich bei Philomena um einen Phönix handelt. Ein magischer Vogel für den es normal ist von Zeit zu Zeit in Flammen aufzugehen um dann aus der Asche neu zu entstehen. So wie es aussieht hat sich Philomena einen Scherz mit Fluttershy erlaubt. Wo für sie sich entschuldigt. Celestia ist auch nicht böse mit Fluttershy doch wen sie gefragt hätte wären ihr so einige Schwierigkeiten erspart geblieben. Fluttershy sieht ein das sie in Zukunft Fragt bevor sie einfach eine Aufgabe übernimmt. Als kleines Andenken für Fluttershy gibt ihr Philomena noch eine ihrer Federn. Da kommt Rainbow Dash eine Idee und mit Philomenas Hilfe bekommt sie die Wachen doch noch zum lachen. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 00:20: Angel mit der Taschenuhr ist eine Anspielung auf das Weiße Kaninchen aus Alice im Wunderland. *Z. 08:36: Das Fluttershy versucht Philomenas Medizin in Vogelfutter zu verstecken ist ein Gag der aus den Road Runner Cartoons stammt. In denen Wile E. Coyote immer wiedermal versucht Road Runner was mit Vogelfutter unterzujubeln oder zu Ködern. *Z. 09:57: Fluttershy stimmt die MLP-Titelmelodie an *Z. 15:35: Die Verfolgungsjagd wird mit Musik untermalt die der Yakety Sax Musik aus The Benny Hill Show ähnelt. Trivia *Philomena wird „Philamina“ gesprochen. Navboxen en:A Bird in the Hoof es:A Bird in the Hoof it:Una Cura per Philamena pl:Ptaszek na uwięzi sv:En fågel i hoven Kategorie:Erste Staffel Kategorie:Episode